Love, What A Marvelous Thing!
by TMNTLIA
Summary: Someone gets tired of watching James chase after Lily, so they decide to take pity on him by giving her... a love potion.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"James! James! Where are you…?".

Sirius looked up from his book, _101 Food Pranks To Last A Century_ in disbelief. Was that LILY EVANS calling out for JAMES POTTER with… AFFECTION? What the bloody hell was this? Did an alternate dimension's Lily drop in? Did someone in the dorm get into his pack of Polyjuice potions? Were the girls playing a cruel joke on his fellow marauder? He would expect that out of the Slytherin girls, but he didn't think Lily would sink that low. Perhaps he had misjudged the book worm's standards, or maybe she had joined together with Remus to get revenge for sticking their books to the ceiling of the great hall. He shuddered at the thought of the two getting into pranking together, it didn't make out to be a pretty picture. He could already see all of the Slytherin attire he would be forced to wear alongside some rather _interesting_ hair dos. And Merlin knows what they would do at the ball coming up!

The loud slam of his dorm room's door shocked him out of his musings. Out of breath, covered in dirt and hippogriff feathers, stood Prongs.

"Sirius! You gotta help me, mate! I think someone's drugged my Lily-flower!".

Sirius raised a brow, acting inconspicuous. "How so? Oh, wait. Does it have to do with one of our Purple-Hair-Pops that went missing last week? Someone could easily frame us if they-".

James shook his head sporadically. "No, Sirius! Whatever they did is making her act really weird and we need to undo it **now**. They must have given her a love potion at breakfast, 'cause she hasn't been this nice to me since, well, ever".

Padfoot put his book to the side and stood up, grabbing a large novel off of Remus's bedside table. "Moony has been babbling on about this for days, though I suppose it's a good thing he wouldn't shut up about it, thank Merlin. If I'm remembering this correctly, even though I was half listening, I know it specifically has a section dedicated to this sort of thing".

A sudden crash from down the stairs made both of the boys jump, James paling in horror. "H-how did she get through the barrier? That was set to keep girls out by the headmaster himself!".

Sirius shook his head in amazement, "You underestimate the _power of love_ , my friend".

Prongs glared and raised his wand, encouraging Padfoot to quickly flip through the old tome's pages. After searching diligently through the " _wonders of artificial love"_ and how it dissipated after five hours without a re-dosage, he came across the information he needed.

"Found it! The cure for most potions is a bezoar, found in the stomach of a goat," He looked up. "Do you by chance have a goat laying around here, James?".

James shook his head again, now holding the door against the bashes of a hormone-crazed, lovesick witch trying to imitate _The Shining_ with a candle holder. Padfoot sighed, grabbing his broomstick and tossing a small box to James before opening the window. "Come on then, the potions lab should have one laying around somewhere. Hopefully they haven't run out of stock yet". Prongs quickly summoned a few of the beds to keep the door jammed shut and un-shrunk his broom from the box.

"James! Jamie-poo, why are you avoiding me? Oh! Are you playing hard to get as revenge for all the times I ignored you? Well I'm seeing straight _now_ James-y just come out here!".

James looked to the door in panic. "They must have dosed her real good for her to be acting like that! Come on, we don't have a second to spare!". With those parting words, he jumped out the window, unaware of the transfiguration teacher he nearly gave a heart attack across the grounds.

* * *

After frantically searching through the potion's cabinets (James) or searching more lazily while trying to stifle laughter (Sirius), the two boys had managed to find the cure within 20 minutes.

"Alright. Now James, I know what to do, so just stay right there". Sirius then pointed his wand at himself, casting a few spells to greatly magnify a _Sonorous_. He then motioned to James to cover his ears as he shouted out into the hallway. "OH LILY! I CAUGHT JAMES IN THE POTION'S ROOM! COME DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR TRUE LOVE!". After a few minutes of watching James in a panic induced hysteria, Lily came barreling down the hallway into Prong's arms.

"Oh James! It was torture being away from you my love, I just couldn't stand it! I had to-". Sirius took this golden window of opportunity to shove the bezoar into the girl's throat. With the help of the two boys holding her mouth shut, she swallowed it down and slumped against the wall. When the fog that clouded her eyes began to dissipate, James crouched across from Lily, worry rampant on his face.

"Lily? Are you okay?".

She squinted at James as though she was just handed a difficult puzzle and he had told her the answer. Surprise, annoyance, and a softness briefly took over her features. A few moments passed as Lily watched the burnette, her breathing slowing down to a calmer state. James opened his mouth to inquire over her again when she grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him down to her lips.

Hard.

Sirius looked at the two in shock for a moment before turning to the window, and sure enough, the sun was far down in the sky. He checked with a quick _Tempus_ , and sure enough, five hours had just passed from breakfast. The bezoar took a few minutes to work, but the potion would have worn off on it's own around... thirty seconds ago?

Padfoot smirked, fighting down a laugh. It looked as though the two were going to be busy for a while, so he strode down the hallway back to Gryffindor tower.

 _Ha._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed that, I just had a small fic in my head that demanded to make it's way onto a page. I have been reading more stories with the Marauders lately, and this came up as a result.**

 **By the way, if anyone is still looking for updates on my other works, just know I haven't forgotten about them. I just have a lot of stuff going on lately and it has been difficult to keep a proper schedule. I will try to update relatively soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
